Let's Get Interactive
Let's Get Interactive is the 10th episode of Season 2, 50th episode overall. Plot Doc Hogg is remodeling his office, so he asks Bear to hold some of his stuff at the Big Blue House for a while, including his computer. This machine, called the Hogulak 2000, is set up with a couple of great programs --- one featuring pictures of animals and also a daily puzzle. He also gives Bear permission to use it, so he shows Ojo and Tutter how it works. They learn that computers are interactive and that interactivity isn't something that can just be done with computers --- just doing something as simple as talking with someone is interacting. At first, they're reluctant to use the computer, but are soon having fun with it. As it turns out --- Pip and Pop already know about interactivity --- Pip shows Bear how much fun it is for him to interact with Pop, as opposed to something like a rock. Bear takes a crack at solving the daily puzzle, with the help of Treelo. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow introduces the viewers to Gus, an "interactive shadow-dog" who's looking for his friend Gloria. Songs *Good Morning (Shortened Version) and The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha (Shortened Version with interactivity effects) (Both songs Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) *Music Score by Julian Harris and Rob Curto Trivia * Bear solves a riddle on the Hogulak. A question mark is shown after the equal symbol. Bear's Senses of Smell * A Busy Smell * Grass Credits Let's Get Interactive (Credits) Theme * In words, the first word "Water" is shown again from the 2nd episode. The second word "Dirt" is shown again. There is a picture of a dirt (which is a cartoon). The last word "Seeds" is shown that Treelo is holding a plate of seeds. The word "Water" is shown from "Water, Water Everywhere" and the word "Dirt" is even shown in "Dirt, I Love You So!". * The word "Interactive" is all spelled in 11 yellow letters. Trivia During Jon Ludwig's segment An additional series of questions during the "Interactive Shadow Dog" story were animated but ultimately cut from the final episode. A Pot.PNG|POT Water (Let's Get Interactive Version).PNG|WATER Dirt (Let's Get Interactive Version).PNG|DIRT Seeds (Season 2 Version).PNG|SEEDS Shadow's Appearance * In Bear's entrance by the kitchen, Shadow's camouflage gender is blue, and standing on top of a trash can. Notes * At one point, Bear is looking for dirt, Water and seeds to help solve a puzzle. He says "You know, these things would be a lot easier to find if we had a couple of guides to help us" and then Pip and Pop show up. Oddly, when he says this, closed-captioning reads "You know, these things would be a lot easier to find if we had a little blue dog to help us." This may have been intended as a reference to Blue's Clues a series featuring a blue dog named Blue who left three paw-printed shaped clues to solve puzzles not all that unsimilar to the one Bear was attempting to solve. Bear's performer Noel MacNeal, as well as Peter Linz, are both puppeteers on the Blue's Clues spin-off program Blue's Room. *Computers are somewhat rare example of high technology in Woodland Valley. There is also a movie theater, also there are no known TVs. *Back in the "When I'm Older" song in "Mouse Party", Tutter expresses an ambition to someday use a computer. However, in this Interactive episode, like Ojo, he has no idea what a computer is until Bear tells him. *Doc Hogg's computer appears to only have two programs. Although no mention of it is made in the episode, it's probably quite likely that Doc Hogg has additional information and programs on that computer related to his medical practice. If so, they are likely simple stored under another username or partition that Doc Hogg has temporarily disabled. Other Languages * Let's Get Interactive (Other Languages) Quotes * Let's Get Interactive (Quotes) Transcript * Let's Get Interactive (Transcript) Disney Junior DVD Releases * Computer Caper * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 * 100th Episode Celebration Media Release * Computer Caper Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Engineering & Technology Category:Solving Category:Episodes in March Category:Words